Remus' Cub
by Revelation Rebel
Summary: Remus blames Harry for Sirius's death. What happens when Harry commits suicide?
1. Blame

**Remus's Cub  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Chapter One: Blame

Remus Lupin sat on his bed in his room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Two weeks ago, Sirius had been killed while fighting Bellatrix Lestrange at the Department of Mysteries. Suddenly, Remus heard a hesitant knock on his door. "Come in", he said, his voice flat. The door opened and Harry stepped into the room and sat down on the floor. "Well, what do you want?", Remus said bitterly. Harry cringed at Remus's tone. He had come, needing someone to talk too, someone who missed Sirius as much as he did. But now, Harry was rethinking this decision.  
>"Remus, I miss him", Harry finally managed to say. Remus raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I was so stupid! Hermione told me it might be a trap, and I ignored her! If I had listened to her, Sirius would not have died. It's all my fault!" Harry burst out. "<p>

Yes, it is." Remus said coldly. Harry flinched as if Remus had taken a knife and thrust it into Harry's heart.  
>"Thinking after acting never really works. Your guilt, however, can't change the fact. He is dead. Intentionally or unintentionally, it doesn't matter. However, I don't think you'll ever change. People you get close with die a bit earlier, leaving behind the ones who truly care. But you will continue to be 'The Chosen One', acting according to your will and your will alone, and then, oh yeah, a bit of missing them. I wish you would go kill yourself! I certainly won't miss you!" Remus finished, his voice full of loathing. He stood up abruptly and stalked out of the room without looking back.<p>

As the door slammed shut, Harry just sat there in shock. Remus's last words ran through his mind.  
>"I wish you would go kill yourself! I certainly won't miss you." Well, if Remus wanted him dead, then Harry was happy to oblige. He just had to make sure no one could try to stop him. With that last determined thought, Harry slowly stood up and left the room.<p> 


	2. Suicide

Chapter Two: Suicide

An hour later, Harry was back in Remus's room, sitting on the bed with quill and parchment.  
>He placed the parchment on the nightstand, dipped his quill in the inkbottle and started writing.<p>

Dear Remus,  
>If you are reading this letter, then I am dead. Since you told me an hour ago to kill myself,<br>I am glad to oblige. I leave you my dad's invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map. I also leave you the entire contents of Vault 687, which is my Gringotts vault with the instructions to buy yourself a new briefcase and some new robes.  
>And if you even think about refusing, my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life, and then keep yelling at you after you die.<br>So don't you dare refuse!

Love, Harry Potter

Harry finished writing and placed the letter on Remus's pillow. Then he stood up and walked to the center of the room, took out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Avada Kedavra!"  
>The familiar jet of green light burst out of his wand and hit him in the chest. Instantly, Harry's world went black as his body crumpled to the floor.<p>


	3. Aftermath

Chapter Three: Aftermath

Remus slowly walked up the front steps and back inside the house. After his talk with Harry, he had gone outside for a couple of hours in order to clear his head. Already, he was regretting what he had said to Harry. As he walked through the hall and up the stairs,  
>a feeling of cold dread gripped his heart.<p>

Suddenly, Ron Weasley came out of his room. "Remus, have you seen Harry?", he asked.  
>"No, why?", Remus replied, confused. "Well, nobody's seen him for about an hour, and I just have this really bad feeling that something bad has happened to him," explained Ron. Remus's dread grew.<br>"Well, I haven't seen him, but I'll tell you if I find him", Remus said.  
>"Thanks", said Ron as he went downstairs.<p>

Remus went into his room and closed the door. As he walked over to his bed, he stumbled over something lying on the floor. Now filled with dread, Remus looked down .  
>There, facedown on the floor, lay Harry. Remus's words from earlier ran through his mind. "I wish you would go kill yourself! I certainly won't miss you!"<p>

"HARRY!", Remus screamed in panic. He immediately dropped to his knees beside the still boy and rolled him onto his back. Remus shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry, please answer me!",  
>he begged. "Come on, Cub, please wake up!" Laying his ear next to Harry's mouth to check for breath, Remus was horrified when none came. "No", stuttered Remus,<br>his voice shaking. He lifted Harry's hand and swore when he felt how cold the boy's skin was. Placing two shaking fingers to Harry's wrist, Remus desperately searched for a pulse. Nothing. Picking up Harry's wand, he cast Priori Incantatem on it and saw the green light of the Killing Curse.

Cradling Harry's lifeless body in his arms, Remus started sobbing as he stood up,  
>walked over to his bed and sat down. He noticed a piece of parchment on his pillow and picked it up. As he read, Remus sobbed even harder. "Well done, Moony!",he thought bitterly.<br>"You told him to kill himself and he did!" Hugging the dead boy tighter, Remus buried his face in Harry's hair as he wept.  
>Suddenly, Remus's sobs stopped. An eerie silence filled the room.<br>Then, Remus threw back his head and howled.  
>Everyone within hearing distance shivered.<br>They all knew what that howl meant.  
>It was the howl of a wolf who had lost his cub.<p>

THE END 


End file.
